Twice the Person, Twice the Hurt
by Corporal Spivilles
Summary: When their Ministry father is called back to England from Madrid, Spain, twins Lucinda and Lee are uprooted from everything they knew and sent to Hogwarts, where they learn that maybe things weren’t what they appeared…DMOC, HGOC.
1. A New Environment

A tall, thin, fair-faced boy of sixteen stepped out of a shining black car in King's Cross Station. His navy blue eyes scanned the plaza. Finding everything safe, he stooped to look into the car. He nodded after a moment and walked around to the other side. Opening the back door, he took the small, thin hand that was extended.

The girl who rose from the car was also tall and thin. She was very nearly an exact image of the boy next to her. Both had light frames and pale, softly defined features, and wore the same solemnly anxious expression. The only differences were their height and the girl's hazel eyes.

The boy put his arm around the girl, twirling in his fingers the wispy, white-blonde hair that matched his own.

"Moving to a new school's always hard, Luce," he said. The girl, Lucinda, looked up at him and smiled tiredly.

"I'll be fine as long as I have you, Lee," she replied. Lee smiled down at her and rubbed her shoulders.

"That's right. We'll be fine if we stick together."

Together they unloaded two large trunks from the car and retrieved a smoky grey cat and a white rat from the front seat. Lucinda cradled the rat, Mordred, while Lee settled the cat, Abigail, around his shoulders.

Once situated, the procured trolleys and made their way onto Platform 9 and ¾, following instructions given them in their letters from Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of their new school.

The platform was packed with students of all ages and it was hard to take even the smallest step without bumping into someone.

They were stared at quite a bit, one because they were twins and two, because they were new and obviously too old to be first years.

They had gone to the Magical Academy of Madrid prior to their father's return to London. Many years ago, their father, Richard, had been working with the Department of International Cooperation as a foreign representative. A conference had been held in Madrid, Spain prior to the twins' birth, and there had been many delegates from several countries.

Richard had fallen in love with Aaralyn Blauvelt, the German representative. After a short courtship they were married and settled down in Madrid, where their twin children Leroy and Lucinda were born and raised speaking English at home and Spanish everywhere else.

Over the summer, Richard had received a letter from Fudge, the Minister of Magic, saying that it was time to come back to England. Not wanting to refuse an order from the Minister, Richard packed up his family and moved to his home country without bothering to tell his children why it was required that he return.

Mordred wriggled slightly in Lucinda's grip, and as she removed one hand to start pushing her trolley again he leapt from the other. She shrieked and dove after him. Mordred, however, scurried over to a tall, lanky red-haired boy. Lucinda raced after him, bent over to better see the ground. She grabbed her rat, but her momentum carried her right into the boy's midriff. He toppled over, with Lucinda on top of him.

"Oy! What the-" the boy muttered as Lucinda stared at him in horror, to stunned to think to move.

Behind them, Lee ran up, struggling with the two trolleys as a black-haired boy and a girl with bushy brown hair helped Lucinda up.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucinda muttered ashamedly as the boy and girl pulled the red-head up.

"Don't worry about it," the boy said, dusting off his bottom and looking quite red about the ears. The other boy gave the twins an appraising, green-eyed look.

"You're too old to be first years," he said blatantly. "Who're you?"

"We're sixth year transfers," Lee said, pushing Lucinda's trolley over to her. "Dad's in the Ministry."

"Oh, welcome!" the girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," said the red-head.

"Harry Potter," said the black-haired boy. Lee and Lucinda did a double take, and then grinned.

"A pleasure," Lee said, shaking Harry's hand and flashing a smile at Hermione. "I'm Lee Simington, and this is my sister, Lucinda."

"Call me Luce," she said quietly, her pale cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

"H-hi L-Luce," Ron stuttered. Harry started to snicker while Lee looked the boy up and down sharply.

_He better not think...just because Luce fell on top of him doesn't mean-_

His thoughts were interrupted when the prefect in Hermione spoke up.

"We should get on the train, don't you think?" she said. Harry and Ron nodded and unloaded their trolleys. As they stepped onto the train, Harry turned around and grinned at the twins.

"Come with us!" he said. Lee and Lucinda grinned and quickly complied.

Draco sauntered lazily around the train looking for something to do. He'd already frightened all the first years, and he hadn't even gotten any food from the prefect snack bar. Crabbe and Goyle had decided to visit him and had dived mercilessly on it. To free himself from the frenzy he'd left.

He approached a compartment and heard the - unfortunately - familiar voices of his three least favorite people. He scowled but decided to go badger them, since he heard two unfamiliar voices as well.

He opened the door and was met by three scowls and two blank looks. The blank looks belonged to the two unfamiliar voices. Obviously twins, the boy and girl possessed the same light bone structure, same hair...only the eyes were different. His gray-green eyes met the girl's hazel and he sneered at her, ignoring Harry's, "Bugger off, Malfoy."

"Well, aren't you just a pretty little darling," Draco drawled. The boy's expression immediately hardened and he sat up higher in his seat so as to seem more intimidating.

"And you are?" Lee asked, noticing Lucinda blush.

"Draco Malfoy, Git Extraordinaire," Ron snarled. "Leave Luce alone, you sod."

"Luce, eh?" Draco said, smirking. "As in _Luscious_?"

At that, Lee and Ron stood up, glaring at Draco while Harry and Hermione shook their heads and started to discuss O.W.L. results. Ron and Lee towered over Draco, as the boys were both at least six feet tall, and Draco found himself wishing he hadn't left Crabbe and Goyle in the prefect car.

"You want to repeat that, Malfoy?" Ron growled, reaching for his wand. He was stopped before he could reach it by Lucinda's hand on his. He looked down at her, surprised by his own courage and the fact that she was stopping him.

"Luce! What are you doing?" Lee hissed. "Do you want him to disrespect you like that?"

"No," she said quietly. "I just don't think hexing a prefect is a good way to start the year."

"Good little Luscious," Draco cooed, reaching out to pinch her cheek. Lee grabbed his wrist and held it, vice-like.

"Touch her and die," he said fiercely. Draco glared and attempted to pull his arm from the strong grip, failing miserably. He made to reach for his wand, but Ron stopped him.

"Hey Malfoy, I'm a prefect too," he said. "So sod off."

"How about no, Weasel? I'll leave when I like," Draco snapped. "Besides, I'm rather detained at the moment. Won't you let go, you're going to bruise me," he added to Lee, who looked quite reluctant to let go.

"Lee," Lucinda said pleadingly. Lee sighed heavily and released him. Draco glared daggers at Lee and Ron before smirking at Lucinda.

"Be seeing you, Luscious," he said before dashing down the aisle.

Ron, Lee and Lucinda sat back down, Ron and Lee shaking their heads. Hermione tutted.

"You'll get used to him- the whole of Slytherin is like that. No respect for anyone but themselves," she said.

"He's disgusting," Lee spat.

"A-are you ok-kay?" Ron asked Lucinda, his courage gone. Lucinda blushed and nodded.

"Guess that growth spurt came in handy!" Harry said brightly, clapping Ron on the shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes and made an exasperated but affectionate cough-like sound.

"Guess yours didn't come at all," Ron replied, laughing.

Lee was still watching the door with a repulsed look on his face.

"I never thought I'd meet someone like that," he muttered. "He had better stay away from Luce."

"I can take care of myself, Lee," Lucinda said quietly. Lee looked at her.

"I know, _hermancita_," he said. "But I like taking care of you. That's what big brothers do."


	2. The Separation

Draco poked at the tablecloth with his fork. He was bored. He was hungry. And the Sorting hadn't even started yet.

After what seemed like an eternity, McGonagall led the first years in.

Wonderful. Sing-along time! Draco thought, rolling his eyes. He glanced over the frightened first years, uninterested; that is, until he spotted his "Luscious" and her hot-tempered brother (Lee?) at the end of the line. Draco sat up a little higher.

_Every year I write a song  
__In hopes I can explain  
__What will happen to you here  
__When you step off the train.  
__I write about the Houses,  
__And the attributes of each  
__Sometimes of the staff members  
__And the subjects that they teach.  
__And every now and then  
__I'll write for you a warning  
__So that you may be prepared  
__Should our lives endure a shorting.  
__Last year it seems I scared you,  
__So this year I'll be brief  
__In hopes that you'll be wise enough  
__And spare yourselves some grief.  
__I'll simply tell about the Houses  
__Like I've always done before,  
__I hope that you recall my words  
__I hope that you'll try more.  
__But anyway, there's Gryffindor,  
__Home to those quite gallant,  
__Here you'll always find a hero,  
__Someone truly valiant.  
__After that comes Slytherin,  
__The dark folk that tread there  
__Are full of many plots and schemes  
__To hide that they do care.  
__Hufflepuff is next in line,  
__And here they love to love,  
__Always willing to lend a hand  
__They're all kind as a dove.  
__Ravenclaw comes last this time,  
__Though first they are in school.  
__Those of this House enjoy good grades,  
__They find achieving "cool."  
__Well there you have it, my good students  
__The Houses you all now know.  
__So come, sit down, be not afraid  
__I know just where you go._

Draco clapped lazily with the rest of the congregation but spaced out during the Sorting, watching the line dwindle with unfocused eyes. He pulled himself back to reality when he heard:

"Simington, Leroy!"

_Simington? Where have I heard that name before?_ Draco wondered to himself as Lee walked up to the stool and put on the Hat. After a moment, it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, of course, and it looked like Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were giggling.

Lee hopped down from the stool and chose a seat next to Ron before looking back up at the staff table to see Lucinda's Sorting.

"Simington, Lucinda!" McGonagall cried.

Lucinda went up and sat on the stool. Lee crossed his fingers, hoping she'd be placed in Gryffindor.

McGonagall lifted the Hat and began to place it on Lucinda's head, but it had barely touched her hair when it screamed:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco grinned smarmily and quickly shoved Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting next to him, out of the way.

Lucinda walked towards the Slytherin table, glancing nervously at her brother every now and then. She spotted Draco and somewhat reluctantly sat next to him, considering he was the only one at the table that she knew, and besides- it was the only empty seat at the whole table.

Draco grinned snarkily at her.

"Luscious!" he said with great bravado. "Fancy seeing you in my House. Honestly I thought you'd be in Hufflepuff- that's where all the goody-goodies are."

"Can you please not talk to me, Mr. Malfoy," Lucinda said quietly. It wasn't a request, it was an order. "And please call me Lucinda."

Draco's expression immediately went from benevolent to vicious. He reached over and grabbed Lucinda's wrist, squeezing hard so that she looked over at him. He was pleased to see fear in her eyes when she did.

"Do not order me, Lucinda Simington. You just remember that in Slytherin, I'm in charge. You don't have your brother here to take care of you. I'm the only one in this House who knows you. I can either throw you to the dogs or carry you to a place of highest esteem," he hissed, his face very close to hers. "The choice is yours. Now which will it be?" he asked her, releasing her wrist and holding out his hand for her to take.

Lucinda rubbed her wrist and gave a little sob. She looked over at Lee, who had of course been watching, before hanging her head and giving Draco her hand. Draco smiled haughtily and slipped his other arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him on the bench.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Lee scowled.

"He's hurting her!" he said. "Look, she looks like she wants to cry."

"Do you think Dumbledore would let her switch Houses?" Harry mused aloud. Hermione shook her head.

"I doubt it. The Sorting Hat's never been wrong, so it's obvious that there's something in her that would imply that she should go in Slytherin," she said. Lee, Harry and Ron glared sharply at her and she cringed a little but stood firm in her point. "I'm just telling the truth, Harry. Everyone who's read _Hogwarts, A History_ knows that the Sorting Hat has _never_ been wrong. Never. So once again, she must belong there."

"You're about the only one who's ever read that book," Ron muttered. "How do we know you're not making it up?"

Hermione scowled.

"Why don't you just go read it yourselves? Honestly, don't yell at me when it's right on the pages! Chapter two, "Setting Up Hogwarts." Section six tells about Godric Gryffindor coming up with the idea and making the hat, and after that it says, 'to this day the Sorting Hat has never wrongly placed a student,'" she quoted. A grin played on the corners of Lee's mouth. Harry chuckled under his breath and Ron gaped at Hermione, but she ignored him, helping herself to the food that had just appeared.


	3. Adjusting for the Night

Draco led Lucinda to the Slytherin common room after the feast, and sat the silent girl down on the green velvet couch before seating himself next to her. Lucinda had refused to speak to him since she'd given him her hand.

Draco reached down and grabbed her chin, but gently, and forced her to look at him.

"Why won't you speak, Lucinda? Slytherin really isn't all that bad," he asked, sneering at her. "There are quite a few good people here, once you get to know them."

"Oh, Draco!" called a voice. Draco looked over to see seventh year Edana Boyd striding over. He made a face and released Lucinda's chin.

"And here comes one of them now," he whispered sarcastically to her, pleased to here a soft giggle escape her.

_Well, I'm making progress,_ he thought.

"Good evening, Edana," he said aloud with false cheer.

"Who's the new girl?" Edana asked, glaring at the girl who was sitting where Edana would give anything to be- right next to Draco Malfoy.

"This is Lucinda Simington and no, you may not send her to Lithuania like you did with that first year girl," Draco said firmly. Lucinda giggled quietly again, cutting it off quickly as though she didn't want Draco to know he amused her. Edana pouted.

"She made her way back just fine," she said sadly. "And I hear she's making a great recovery in the St. Mungo's 'permanent damage' ward."

"That's not the point, Edana. The point is Lucinda is fine where she is, and I'm sure she has no wish to visit Lithuania or some other equally atrocious place," Draco said. "Am I right, Lucinda?"

"Yes...although if you wanted to you could send me back to Spain," Lucinda said quietly, looking up at the older girl.

"Maybe I will," Edana said nastily. "That is, if you don't stay away from my Draco."

"I have no intention of taking "your" Draco," Lucinda said to her. Edana sneered down at her.

"You had better not," she said before stalking off. Draco shook his head and sighed.

"They just can't resist a Malfoy," he said innocently, stretching and placing his arm behind Lucinda. "Don't worry about Edana. She's harmless."

"She sent a girl to Lithuania," Lucinda reminded him.

"Nah, it was the last day of school and the girl was leaving London for vacation the next day. Edana 'hexed' her with a lot of made up words and when she was gone the next morning Edana convinced herself she's made her disappear," Draco said, chuckling at the memory. "The girl in question is sitting over there," he added, pointing at Pansy Parkinson, who giggled and waved hopefully at Draco. Lucinda made a face before laughing a little and leaning back. She felt Draco's arm there and started to sit up again, but stopped and relaxed into his half-embrace.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room, occupying their three favorite chairs by the fire. Lee was walking in circles around them, muttering about a good amount of rather hideous things that he'd like to do to Draco Malfoy.

"There's always hair loss, that'd show that pompous git who he's messing with," he mumbled. Hermione, getting irritated, caught Lee's hand as he passed her chair and made him stop by pulling him down and forcing him to share her large armchair.

"Honestly Lee, you're worse than Harry and Ron sometimes," she said. "Yes, Malfoy is a git. Yes, we all hate him. Nonetheless, this continuous plotting is so very annoying. Lucinda can take care of herself, I'm sure. She said that on the train, if memory serves."

Lee sighed and situated himself to sit on the arm of the chair so that he didn't cramp Hermione. He looked over at the fire before looking back at his three new friends.

"You're right," he said. "It's just...Lucinda and I have never been separated before. At our old school, we were in all the same classes, shared a room, etc. At home we shared a room. We've always done all of the same things. I don't think I've been without her for even a second in my life," he said, pushing his long blonde hair out of his face. "I guess I'm just a little freaked by it."

Hermione reached over and patted his hand while Ron and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that must be hard," Harry said. "You'll probably still have classes with her. We always have at least one class with the Slytherins."

"Yeah, Potions," Ron scoffed. "Every year, it's always with them. Why not the Hufflepuffs? We have friends in Hufflepuff. No, it's got to be the Slytherins." He shook his head at the injustice. "I think Snape requests it on purpose. Fortunately for me, I dropped that class last year. No more Snape for me!" he added gleefully. Hermione shot him a patronizing look.

"He's not that bad," Hermione said. "After all, he's- well, Dumbledore trusts him."

She'd been about to say _He's in the Order_, but she'd remembered that Lee was here. If his father was in the Ministry, he probably didn't know about the Order, so it wouldn't be wise to say anything unless it was determined that Lee already knew about it.

"My father doesn't like Dumbledore much," Lee mused. "Says he's too old to be of any use."

"Fudge fan, is he?" Harry said, scowling. Lee raised his eyebrows innocently.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't have much interest in politics. Just over the past year or so every time Dad got a letter from the Minister he started raving about Dumbledore and how he should be sacked."

Hermione sighed.

"Let's find a new topic, shall we? That one only leads to arguments," she said. "Lee, what's school like in Madrid? Any magic specific to the area?"

"A lot of Arabic magic," Lee said. "Mostly down in Andalucia, where I lived. The area was under Moor control for several years, so yeah, lots of Arabic influence."

"That's fascinating," Hermione said excitedly. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione glared at him.

"Just because you're not interested in foreign magics doesn't give you the right to laugh at me," she said. Harry sighed and stood up.

"Obviously that's another argument prone topic as well, so why don't we all just go to bed? It's late anyway," he suggested. Lee, as if on cue, yawned and stretched widely.

"I agree," he said. "Bed sounds quite tempting."

"Alright," Ron said, shrugging and standing. Hermione also stood, and grinned at the three boys.

"Goodnight, you three," she said.

"G'night, Hermione," Harry and Ron said.

"See you tomorrow," Lee said, leaning down and giving her a peck on the cheek. Hermione blushed and muttered another good night before dashing off to the girl's dormitory. Harry and Ron started at Lee.

"What was that for?" Ron asked.

"What, the British don't do that?" Lee asked as they made their way to their own dormitory. "Must be a Spanish thing."


End file.
